1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal cages, and more particularly to, a cover and litter catcher for a bird cage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animal cages such as bird cages are generally a wire cage having a floor for catching litter, waste and debris. To facilitate cleaning of the cage, access to the floor is usually provided. Some bird cages come equipped without a floor, the floor being purchased separately. One example of such a floor or litter catcher includes a cloth or similar material. The periphery of the material is wrapped and sewn around a wire frame to form a basket. The material making up the basket, however, must be cleaned while attached to the frame, thereby making cleaning of the material in a conventional washing machine impractical.
Bird cage covers are also well documented. The covers are typically used to calm excited birds. For bird cages using a structure on the roof of the cage for suspending the cage from above, a cover is provided from a single continuous sheet of material having a centrally located aperture through which the structure is passed. To totally remove this type of cover, the bird cage must generally be unlatched and lowered to dispose the cover about the cage.